


I Love You Fiercely

by zebraljb



Series: Hershey Kisses [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other's hair to pull them closer.Harry and Merlin argue but usually have makeup sex instead of resolving the problem. After decades together, they finally figure out that's not the best idea.





	I Love You Fiercely

“And I saw the opportunity and took it.” Eggsy shrugs. “He was a clear shot through the window.”

“I told ye to fall back and head for the rendezvous point.” Merlin removes his glasses and calmly places them on the table. Eggsy’s eyes widen.

“I know, as I said, I saw the opportunity and took it. The man was a scumbag, Merlin. He sent hundreds of…”

“I am fully aware of his history, Galahad. You ignored my orders.”

“And took down a criminal mastermind,” Harry interrupts. “A job well done, I’d say.”

“You ignored my orders,” Merlin repeats as if Harry has never spoken. “May I ask why?”

“Well, I…the coast was clear.” Eggsy looks uncertain.

“You trust that I have eyes and ears everywhere when I sent ye in on a mission, correct?”

“Of course!”

Merlin slaps the desk and Eggsy jumps. Harry does not. “Well, then, ye should bloody well trust that I know what I’m doing when I tell ye to FALL BACK. Ye DO understand those words, correct, Galahad?”

“Y-yes, Merlin, but…”

“Merlin, I’m sure Galahad realizes the importance of listening to his handler,” Harry says. 

“I’m sure he does, Arthur. I’m also sure he’s a grown man and can speak for himself, if ye dinnae mind.” Merlin’s voice is low and quiet. “In the future, Agent Galahad, I would appreciate if you would obey my instructions while in the field. If ye feel ye cannae do this, I will make sure your missions are given to someone else. Is that perfectly clear?”

“Yes, sir. I’m…I’m sorry, Merlin. I didn’t mean to disrespect you,” Eggsy says earnestly, and Merlin believes him. “I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“I believe ye, lad. I’ll expect your report on my desk first thing tomorrow.”

“Of course.” Eggsy stands. “Merlin. Arthur.” He nods at them each and leaves.

Harry waits for the door to close. “There was no need to be so hard on him, Merlin.”

Merlin gets up and pours himself a cup of tea. He doesn’t offer one to Harry. He stirs in the sugar, spoon gently clinking in the cup. “Harry, ye are one of the best Arthur’s this organization will ever see, but when it comes to Eggsy, ye have a blind spot a mile wide. Just because he helped saved the world does NOT mean he does nae make mistakes.”

“He took the man out!”

“That man had valuable intel. We wanted him alive.” Merlin sips at his tea but his face is like stone as he stares at Harry. “Just because we share a bed and a home that does nae mean I share all my information with ye at work before I’m ready. Halloway was looking into joining forces with someone even more disgusting than he was. If we could have brought him in, we could have made him talk and gotten something to bring the other man down. But now we cannae do that, because Galahad killed him.”

“I didn’t know…you should have told me.”

“Bringing him in would have been wise no matter what, but the information came in as the mission was in progress.”

“He made a spur of the moment decision, Merlin. Not that you’d know this, but in the field that is often a necessary evil.” Harry winces as soon as the words are out of his mouth.

“You are correct. I would nae know, because I have never been on a mission in the field. I’ve simply sat and watched thousands of agents go on missions in the field…watch them get shot or stabbed…watched them die. But that is no comparison, I’m sure.” Merlin pushes a button on his desk and his door swings open. “Ye are Arthur, and I respect the title. Usually I respect ye as well, Harry. But if you EVER look to undermine my authority in front of an agent, even Eggsy, we will have a very grave problem. The assignment and handling of missions is my domain.” 

Harry slowly stands. “Merlin…”

“Now if you’d please leave, I have work to do.” Merlin opens his computer. “I will nae be home tonight. I will be working late and will sleep here.”

Merlin keeps his eyes on his computer until he hears the door close, and then buries his face in his hand.

 

Harry falls into his chair and glares at his computer. He knows he was in the wrong and Merlin was most definitely right. He does have a blind spot where Eggsy is concerned. He thinks of Eggsy as the son he’s never had, and he’s so immensely proud of him. Eggsy’s intelligent and brave, and he has hyperfocus when it comes to his missions. His one fault is that he occasionally acts before he thinks, and along those lines he acts without considering the orders of his handler, no matter who it is.

Harry knows exactly where Eggsy gets it from. Eggsy has reviewed many of Harry’s past files, read the reports of his missions. Harry as Galahad loved pushing the envelope, taking things into his own hands and peacocking his way to a success. It wasn’t always the right thing to do, but unfortunately Eggsy has taken it and made it a model for his work as an agent. 

He hates it when he and Merlin fight, especially at work. They usually work so well together, the perfect pairing at home as well as on the job. But they do have their workplace arguments, and this was actually one of the more mild fights they’ve had. Harry hadn’t said much this time; he’s learned over the years to curb his tongue. When he does speak, however, he knows exactly what to say to hurt Merlin, and this time it was bringing up the fact that he’d never made it into the field. He’d regretted it the instant he’d said it, but he was angry at the way Merlin was belittling Eggsy…although he knew Eggsy deserved it. 

The first time they’d fought was the first time they’d kissed…the first time they’d fucked. And it was all because Harry hadn’t yet learned to keep his mouth shut.

 

“You ruined this, you know.” Harry glares at Hamish as he yanks off his jacket and tosses it onto his bunk. “Your legs are as long as mine…why can’t you run on them?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I dinnae learn to sprint while escaping the bedroom window of some harlot while her father chased me down the lane,” Hamish snaps. He hangs up his coat and starts to check his equipment. “Perhaps my speed wasn’t the problem. Perhaps the problem was your complete inability to nae cause a scene wherever ye go. A bomb would have been quieter than your idea of tiptoeing around.”

“No need for you to worry about causing a scene, eh, Hamish? No one ever notices the likes of YOU.” Harry pokes him in the chest. “You’re boring and dull and no one ever gives you the time of day…ever realize that?”

“Ever realize that I dinnae care?” Hamish snaps, although his eyes seem to darken a bit. “If ye dinnae start to reorganize your priorities, Harry, ye will never be a Kingsman.”

“Well, either will you. There’s no way someone like you will ever blend in with the people we need to work with.”

Hamish shakes his head. “Well, ye are living proof that a Kingsman agent does nae need brains to get the job.”

“And you’re proof that they don’t need the looks.” 

Harry is surprised at how wounded Hamish looks. “You are correct.” He turns around and goes back to his locker.

“Hamish.” Harry swallows hard. “Fuck, Hamish. I didn’t mean that. I was angry…that was a horrible thing to say, and it’s completely untrue. Can you forgive me? I’m truly very sorry.” He walks over and puts a hand on Hamish’s shoulder.

Hamish shrugs it off and turns around. “Just because ye are beautiful, Harry, does nae mean you can say whatever you like. Trust me, it only proves what I said about your intelligence.”

“Fuck off, I’m not stupid,” Harry immediately retorts. Then he blinks. “You called me beautiful.”

“I am only stating the obvious. Ye know it to be true.”

“But you said it out loud.” Harry slowly grins. “You fancy me.”

“I dinnae fancy you.” But Hamish blushes.

“It’s all right if you like…if that’s what you like. I won’t tell anyone.”

“I dinnae care about your opinion or what ye do, Harry. Why can ye nae get that through your thick skull?”

Harry swallows hard. “I never snuck in and out of a ‘harlot’s window.’ It was…it was the son of my mother’s best friend.”

Hamish sucks in a breath but his beautiful hazel eyes narrow. “Dinnae lie to me just to get on my good side.”

“I’m not lying. Jesus, I’m not that desperate.” Harry winces.

“Your mouth keeps proving your idiocy, Harry.” Hamish looks amused. “Perhaps ye should keep it occupied with something else.”

Harry reaches for him, fisting his hand in the soft brown hair. He pulls Hamish in for a brutal kiss, their teeth almost smashing together. Merlin growls and yanks Harry’s head back by his hair. “You fancy me,” Harry gasps.

“I fancy a shag and you’re available.” Merlin’s tongue plunges into Harry’s mouth and they fall onto the closest bed.

 

Merlin’s typing with one hand and feeding himself a sandwich with the other when someone knocks at the door. He yawns and stretches, finishing the sandwich before he says, “Enter.” It’s almost midnight but some of his more ambitious staff are still in the building. “Arthur,” he says, unable to hide his surprise.

“I realize you said you had work to do and would not be going home, Merlin, but I must ask that you change those plans,” Harry says politely. “It concerns me when you burn the midnight oil. You end up sitting one place all night, which isn’t good for your back. You don’t eat…” Merlin holds up his empty plate. “You usually don’t eat, and when you do, it isn’t healthy and your digestive system suffers for it later. Your eyes always bother you the next day and you refuse to admit it, making it worse. So…I am here to inquire if the work you are doing could not possibly be reassigned to a younger, more junior member of your staff.”

“Are ye calling me old?”

“I am calling you older than most of your staff, old enough that you should not spend the night at your desk. You should…you should come home to bed.”

Merlin studies him for a long moment, reading between the lines. This is Harry’s Hart way of apologizing, of admitting that he was in the wrong. “I will leave within the hour.”

“I’ll wait.” Harry sits without being asked and Merlin raises an eyebrow. “You say this, but you’ll lose track of time and it will be three hours and I will be sitting at home worrying about you.”

Merlin sighs and taps his glasses. “Morgana, I will be leaving for home within the next twenty minutes. Please review everything we have going right now and come to me with any questions.”

Harry remains silent while Merlin talks to his second in command, and doesn’t say anything during their walk to the bullet train or on the ride home. Merlin’s more tired than he’d originally thought, and is actually grateful for Harry’s insistence that he come home. It’s only when they’re hanging up their coats in the foyer that Harry says, “Could I speak to you for a moment before you go up to bed?”

“Of course.” Merlin follows Harry into the lounge and sits next to him on the sofa.

“Today I was remembering our first time.”

“First time for what?”

“Our first kiss…first fight…first fuck.”

“All of those happened at the same time,” Merlin says with a small smile.

“Yes. And that is still how we tend to resolve our differences. Well, one of two ways. We either argue and then fuck each other quiet, or we go to bed separately and then pretend it never happened.” Harry studies his wedding ring. “I must admit I don’t like either.”

“Neither option seems to solve whatever the problem is,” Merlin agrees.

“Hamish, I love you so much. I’ve loved you since that very first night, when I bent you over that dormitory cot and fucked you within an inch of your life. You bring out the very best in me, but also the very worst. You make me so angry…and I cannot control what comes out of my mouth.”

“We know the best ways to bait one another,” Merlin agrees. 

“We started a bad precedent that day…the way we resolved that argument, although it was some of the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“I hope ye dinnae plan for us to reenact that…ye’d throw out your back and I’d more than likely break a hip.”

Harry turns a bit so he’s facing Merlin, one hand reaching up to gently caress the top of his head. “Your hair was so fine…so soft in my hands.”

“You’re the reason it fell out,” Merlin says, but he smiles as he says it.

“You were right, Hamish.”

“I’m glad I’m sitting down.”

“I did undermine your authority, and I should not question you in front of an agent. Even though you and I both value Eggsy as more than just a run of the mill agent, we cannot act that way at work. You do very well with that…I do not.” Harry sighs. “I remember being so lonely when I was a young agent. I felt that no one understood what I was going through, and definitely not the people superior to me. I want him to feel cared for, loved.”

“He does, Harry, and so do the other agents, although not in the same way. Ye are a wonderful Arthur.” Merlin sighs. “I should have let ye and Eggsy know about the intel coming in as soon as I got it. That was poor management on my part.”

“You are the core of Kingsman, Hamish,” Harry whispers and Merlin looks surprised. “You are what binds us all together, and while you are human, your judgment should be trusted at all times. I’m very sorry. I should not have said anything about you not being in the field, because you were right…you’re in the field every time an agent steps out the door. I know the pressure you put upon yourself, and we are not worthy of someone like you.”

Merlin stares at him. “Is this where I fuck ye quiet, because this poetic sappy side of you is scaring me, Harry.”

Harry laughs and kisses Merlin’s fingers. “If that’s what you’d like to do…but at least this time it’s after the appropriate apologies were made. What about your hips and my back?”

“We will go up to bed,” Merlin says. “We dinnae need to do it down here.”

“Quite.” Harry gets up and helps Merlin to his feet. “Go on up…I’ll take care of everything down here.” 

“I love ye, Harry.” Merlin kisses Harry’s forehead and goes upstairs.

When Harry makes it upstairs twenty minutes later, Merlin is already fast asleep, his long day finally taking over. Harry smiles fondly and gets ready for bed, sliding in and wrapping himself around Merlin. “I love you.” He presses his mouth to Merlin’s shoulder before falling asleep.

 

Harry wakes up with warm lips on the back of his neck and a thick hardness insistently pressing against his thigh. “Morning, Harry.”

“Mmm.” Harry reaches up to palm the back of Merlin’s head. “Hello, darling.”

“I know we discussed makeup sex last night, but I was just too tired.” Merlin’s hand slides into the trousers of Harry’s pajamas. “I’m nae tired anymore.”

“I see.” Harry smiles sleepily, his cock all too happy to respond to the touch of Merlin’s hand. “We will be late for work.”

“As long as I arrive when Arthur does, I dinnae see the problem.” Merlin slides down the bed and takes the trousers with him. When he crawls back up to lay behind him, Harry realizes Merlin’s already naked.

“Hamish! I’m shocked.”

“Oh, do be quiet.” Merlin lifts Harry’s top leg and pulls it up and back to rest on his own. Harry turns his head to kiss him as Merlin slowly works him open. “I think this will be beneficial for everyone’s back and hips,” Merlin murmurs, sucking on his tongue.

Harry feels particularly wanton when they have sex this way, his body completely open and vulnerable. Merlin lifts his top leg as high as he can to thrust inside, biting at Harry’s neck and whispering in his ear. He tips his head over Harry’s shoulder to watch Harry stroke himself, and it’s only when Harry is shuddering against him, release wet and sticky on his on stomach, that Merlin finally stills inside of him, cock pulsing with his orgasm.

“I love you.” Harry closes his eyes and slowly lowers his leg. “Fuck, I love you so much.”

“And I love ye, Harry.” They kiss for a long moment. “And I forgive ye for your words yesterday.”

“You forgive me quite often.”

“You are worth forgiving. Behind that ridiculously stupid mouth of yours is a generous heart.” Merlin kisses him once more before pulling out. “Now a shower.”

Harry watches him walk to the en suite, his so-called generous heart full of love for his husband.


End file.
